


hose dick

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has the worst question for Hide and Hide is not prepared and then Tsukiyama comes along and can it get ANY worse...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hose dick

"Hide I'm going to stick my dick in the hose," Kaneki said and Hide said "please don't you're drunk" and Kaneki stuck his dick in the hose and he turned on the water and it blasted his penis off his body and Hide sighed "Kaneki why.." and Kaneki said "there it go" and his penis falls off body and then Tsukiyama came over and ate his penis while screaming "O H. MH GOD O H MYG OD I FINALLY GET TO TASTE HIM OH M YGOD M Y GOD I'M TASTING MY KANEKI O H MY GOD DDD HE'S SO GOO ODD" and Kaneki stares and hugs Hide and Hide tells him he need to go to hospital and Kaneki said no and Kaneki wakes up and he's in bed, fuck it was dream. 

It was dream...


End file.
